02x04: Pure Imagination
Synopsis The gang breaks through the roof of the warehouse that Jirard called them to, and overhear the tail end of a conversation in which Revel is friendly with Jirard. Jirard greets the Union, and shoots Revel in the stomach, then sends him down a trapdoor. He establishes Revel as the "timer" and goes down a trapdoor as well. DOOR ONE: The first room had a room with a illusory river in it, a pipe going into the river, and multicolored levels that lowered the pipe and increased the suction. This room was solved by Terry realizing he could just go out the door and join Adam and Nigel. DOOR TWO: The second room was a strobe room with multiple mirros in it. Adam and Nigel learned that they could go through the illusory walls when Nigel fired his elastic fist into the wall. Adam also felt he was being stalked by a creature who jumped through the mirrors and out into the room. This room was solved by Adam and Nigel clotheslining the creature, who was revealed to be a robot. The entire room was being projeced by projectors in the room. DOOR THREE: When the Union peeked into the third room, they could smell pleasent smells including tomato soup, roast beef, potatoes, blueberry pie, and ice cream. They elected not to go in this room. DOOR FOUR: The fourth room had an illusory Dr. Clark lying in a hospital bed, with JOSTA in his IV bag. The heart rate monitor slowed and sped up based on how the Union interacted with him. Adam tried to stop the JOSTA by plugging the IV, which caused the heart rate monitor to flatline. After Adam is grabbed by the illusory Clark, he is shaken, but he is assured by Terry that it was just an illusion. DOOR FIVE: The fifth room, "The Nut Room" showed robots being deconstructed, their nuts and bolts being thrown into a funnel in the center of the room. Terry is thrown down the chute by Nigel, who investigates the room using Feel Good Ink. He finds a key, which turns out to be fake, as it immediately turns to dust as it comes in contact with the keyhole. Terry is able to unlock the door by using his ink to feel what the keyhole feels like, and realizes it's hexagonal. He puts nuts from the robots in the keyhole, unlocking the door. DOOR SIX: The sixth room had "war room" feel, with multiple TVs mounted to the wall. The Union saw survellience footage of the city, depicting riots across Cincinnati. The team flips through the channels and watches as Gabriel Locke fires into a crowd, and some other Union members fight outside the bunker. The team realizes that the footage is illusory, there's no way they already ran out of JOSTA. As they realize this, the TVs in the room depict a door, and the TVs shatter, revealing one last door. DOOR SEVEN: The last door has Barry Jirard sitting at a desk, and Jordan Revel laying on a table. Jirard gloats for a moment as the team wonders whether or not he is real. After this, Adam and Terry throw a punch at Jirard. They then realize that Jirard was hiding a stolen supply of JOSTA under his clothes, and he laughs weakly. Jordan rises, and goes into his Vortex form, breaking through the roof as Jirard says goodbye. The Union places Jirard into custody, then meets at the 16-Bit Barcade to discuss the plan moving forward. The current team is Nigel, Terry, Adam, Orochi, Nick, Samantha, and Officer Glock.